1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a machine control system.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is characterized by the art-of-record of the instant application.
An improved computer system for machine control is provided. A preferred embodiment is described by using a monolithic computer in combination with direct interfacing to eliminate conventional core memories and to reduce interface logic. The data processor dedicated to the numerical control system of this invention executes parts program and operator commands to control a machine in real time to generate a part. The data processor communicates substantially directly with peripheral subsystems such as a tape reader, operator panel, servos, and a machine to reduce hardware interfaces and to improve flexibility under program control. Prior art numerical control systems are special purpose arrangements with "hardwired" logic and limited capability and flexibility. The stored program data processor arrangement of this invention significantly improves capability and flexibility through such operation under program control.
The data processor arrangement of this invention operates in real time as related to the operational requirements of the electro-mechanical devices in the system such as the machine, where prior art data processor arrangements do not operate in real time but have special purpose equipment such as a "hardwired" numerical control system to convert parts program information to real time machine commands.
A numerical control system using a stored program data processor operating under program control to perform numerical control operations according to the teachings of this invention reduces special purpose hardware yielding reduced costs, where this computerized numerical control system is low in cost yet provides the computational capability and flexibility of a stored program data processor to enhance substantially all phases of numercial control operation.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved computerized machine control system.
A further object of this invention is to provide a monolithic computer for machine control.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a system with reduced interface circuits.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a display for improved operator interaction.